A stacking device for sheets, including a rotating drivable sheet conveyor, is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,309. In this known sheet conveyor, the front edge is inserted into a slit of the conveyor, which is essentially disk-shaped. The sheet gripped in this manner is carried along and turned by half of a rotation of the sheet conveyor from an upper gripping site and subsequently stacked on the attained lower level on a placement site and there stacked on other sheets. From the slit, the sheet to be stacked is automatically freed in that the slit moves by a stop, which holds back the sheet.
The risk exists that the front edge of the sheet will be damaged in the slit and possibly, the sheet in the slit, into which it is only inserted, will not be held with sufficient reliability and in a correct position until the desired stacking is carried out.